


Mongrel King

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Humiliation, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has gone seriously wrong in the Mink household. (Mentions of characters from Kira Takenouchi's 'Taming Riki' serious.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this serious my senior year of high school. I haven't beta'd it because I know I'd end up changing a lot of it. I didn't want to do that because this story really got me writing more. It's almost like the first step up my ladder. Anyway, enjoy!

Mongrel King

 

Riki had wandered the streets of Tanagura alone in the cold rain. It was night time. Probably close to midnight. His body ached horribly, his vision blurred, he could taste blood in the back of his throat as well as vomit. He could feel it swimming around in his stomach, but he ignored it, fueled by that nervous energy that would soon change into adrenaline. He had ran from the Eos tower as fast as he could and didn't stop until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He had to escape. He just _had_ to. He couldn't live with the sadistic Blondie Iason Mink any more, or he would surely die. Panting, he stumbled down the sidewalk of the Eos Bridge, trying desperately to enter Ceres, where he knew he could hide. He was so tired. Too tired. He fell to the ground and just laid there, still believing he was moving. He didn't notice a pair of strong and familiar arms encircle his wait and gently pull him up. Riki passed out in the warm embrace of his master, who placed him gently in his car and sped off into the night, back to the Eos tower.

Moaning, the mongrel opened his tired, heavy eyes to see his master sitting in a chair by the bed, legs crossed and a half empty glass of wine in his right hand. "Are you awake, pet? Can you comprehend what's around you yet?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Riki looked around confused, trying to figure out what was going on. His head hurt. He felt so tired. Then, it hit him. He had tried to run away from the man he used to love. He had actually made it to the bridge, but..... He was back in the tower, and Iason was pissed. 

"I-Iason..... I-"

"Silence!" Iason hissed. He stood, towering over the smaller man, set his wine glass down and ripped off his glove, tossing it to the floor and grabbing Riki by his hair. He pulled him from under the covers into his lap, yanked his pants down to his thighs and proceeded to give Riki a sound spanking. "So, you chose to run away? You chose to deliberately disobey me YET AGAIN and leave the tower without my say so. Not to mention that you tried to return to Ceres, I'm sure, in a futile attempt to elude me, am I correct in my assumption, you rambunctious little pet?!" Iason asked as he angrily unleashed his onslaught of hard spanks to the mongrel's already punished flesh. Riki screamed out his anguish with each strike and his sadistic master didn't stop for a long while. His backside burned terribly as did Iason's hand, but Iason did not care. "For trying to elude me, my deviant little mongrel, you're going to be put in chains. I should whip you for your continuous insolence!"

"Iason.... please...." he sobbed, trying to wiggle off of Iason's lap. The Blondie stood, causing Riki to fall into a sobbing heap on the floor. "Stay, mut." he spat. He stepped over Riki and walked over to the cabinet where all his punishing implements were held. Opening it, he pulled out what he dubbed as "The Mongrel Beater", a large, thick paddle with three holes going down the center to eliminate air resistance while in use. It left nasty marks on Riki's flesh before, and now, before those marks even had a chance to fade, Iason was going to take this same paddle back to his pet's punished bottom. Riki took one look at that paddle and crawled to the corner of the room, begging Iason not to punish him any further. 

"Iason, please..... I swear to God I'll never run away again! Please! No more!! I feel like I'm on fire...... Please??" he begged, sobbing and pulling his knees up to his chest. He laid on his side like so for a long time, crying and begging for his master to forgive him. Iason smirked. The fright enough was satisfaction for him. "Very well, but be forewarned, pet, the next time you pull a stunt like that, you're ass is mine!" he hissed. The bell rang and Daryl could be heard opening the door and greeting Raoul. Iason smiled and walked out into the great hall. "Hello, love." Raoul whispered, wrapping his arms around Iason's waist. Iason kissed him gently on his lips and sighed. "I need to shower. That blasted mongrel had me chasing him all around the penthouse and Tanagura and almost into Midas a few hours ago."

"Did you punish him?"

"Of course I did. I was going to paddle him, but it all honesty, I'm a bit tired from spanking him. You want to do it?"

Raoul smiled, a sick, twisted movement of his lips that made Iason shiver in pleasure and made Daryl shudder in fear and disgust. The grey eyed eunuch just shook his head and walked into the master bedroom where poor Riki was still sobbing. Quickly, Daryl pulled out an 0-7 and handed it to Riki. "Riki, please, take this quickly. It'll numb you." he whispered, pressing the small pill to Riki's mouth. The mongrel gratefully opened his mouth and swallowed it. Daryl wiped the tears away from Riki's eyes and his heart went out to the poor boy. "Everything will be alright, I hope. Maybe Master will come to his senses."

"He doesn't love me anymore. He wants me dead. The only reason why I ran was because he tried to used that C-20 on me."

"I thought he got rid of that!"

"He got a new one. It's in the cabinet over there." Riki pointed. Daryl ran to the cabinet and opened it, immediately spotting the dreaded kasey whip and taking it out of the cabinet, shutting the door silently. He ran to the window and, with all the strength he could muster, threw it, case and all, out the window. Daryl turned and smiled at Riki. "Problem solved." Riki smiled up at him, grateful. Daryl walked back to his friend and helped him up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yes, you do that, Daryl." Iason said from the doorway. Raoul was behind him, kissing his neck and fondling him. Daryl jumped at his master's voice, praying he didn't see anything. Iason looked up at the window. "Why is the window open?"

"It was a bit stuffy in here, so I opened them. Do you want me to close them?" Daryl asked, trying to calm his heart. Iason shook his head. "No. Just leave us be. Raoul will be staying here for a while, so make sure you make enough food for him as well. Now out." he commanded, waving his hand. "And take that blasted dog with you." Iason said, pulling Raoul into the bedroom after Daryl and Riki exited. Riki was beginning to succumb to the opiate, so Daryl took him to his room, stripped him, and laid him on his bed. He sprayed some Accelerator on Riki's bum, much to the mongrel's displeasure, and then tucked him in. "Sleep Riki. I will wake you when dinner's ready."

"Mutton... stew?"

"For you, yes." he smiled. Riki mumbled something that sounded like "I love you" to Daryl, who had been nothing but kind since Iason's dramatic change. It was a complete mystery to all of them. Iason sent everyone away suddenly. Tai was on his way back to Aristia, much to his mortification. Odi, the twins, and Ayuda had been relocated, Katze was sent away, Toma was sent back to Xian, who retreated to his villa for a small vacation, and Aki was sent to Heiku, much to the boy's horror. Of course, he got used to Heiku's arm rather quickly and Yousi was very sweet to him, but he still missed Iason and his household. The poor young boy had no idea what was going on at Iason's penthouse, and neither did any of the Blondies. They did know, however, that Iason had taken a drastic change for the worse, as did Raoul.

Daryl went back into the kitchen and began to fix dinner. It had been almost a month since Iason's change. Riki had been very careful not to incite Iason's wrath lately, but when Iason decided to stop the construction of the new "academy" in Ceres, he went off. Iason had fun punishing his pet. Spankings, kasey whips, G-strap, rape, another spanking, and then that paddle. Iason raped him once more and fell asleep. Riki had taken that opportunity to run. 

Now, Iason and Raoul were an item again. Katze had warned him that if he were to get on Raoul's bad side even once, it would be hell for him. Daryl made sure to do whatever the great Blondies told him, even when Raoul commanded Daryl to perform fellatio on him. Daryl did it with disgust and hatred in his heart. Raoul had underwent the same drastic change as Iason and at the same time. He beat Yui for no apparent reason and then took him forcefully. He placed all his favoritism in Regiland and even was so cruel as to kill little Pixie. He crushed the small kitten under his boot and threw the dying kitten in the hot oven. Yui came home from the hospital to find his little furry bundle of joy a little..... well, you don't want to know what it looked like. After that, Yui just seemed to shut down. Daryl missed all the gatherings they all used to have. He missed Tai and his sweet smile, not to mention the cooking. He missed being with Katze. He missed it all. Iason had granted him a _very rare_ and extremely _gorgeous_ smile, a toothy one at that, the night before the change. He told the entire household that they made him very happy. Then, just like that. It was all gone. That morning, at breakfast, he dropped the bomb on all of them. Riki had even told Daryl that he and Iason had never made love the way they did that night. It was magical. When he woke up, Iason was so cold to him.

Too many questions, no answers. The family had been dissolved. Even Voshka refused to call Iason anymore and Iason had even went as far as to put a block on the communicator so Riki couldn't get in touch with him. Riki wanted to take Daryl and leave. Go anywhere. Just as long as he was far away from this beast. Sighing, Daryl finished the nights meal, along with Riki's promised mutton stew and began to set the table. He found himself grabbing enough plates for the old household and felt tears sting the back of his eyes. Putting most of the plates back, he set the table for two, Iason and Raoul, and took the last two dishes to the nook.

~*~

Pet. Pet. Wake up, my beloved. 

Iason soothing voice rang out in Riki's head. "Iason?" he said, sleepily. He was drifting in darkness, alone, numb, yet there was a slight stinging sensation on his backside. Iason called to him again. The old Iason. 

Silly pet. Wake up. You've slept for most of the day already. Come come. We have much to do.

"Where are you? I can't see you." Riki's voice rang out. Even with his eyes closed, he could almost see himself speaking this way to Iason the morning before the change.

Try opening your eyes, love. That just might help.

"No, if I wake up, you won't be there. Just a monster in your place." he whispered. There was a long silence. He began to feel arms around him and something dripping onto his cheek. Tears.

I'm sorry, Riki. My dearest Riki. Please, free yourself. I love you.

"Wait! Iason... Iason..... IASON!!!!" he shot up in bed, panting. Daryl was sitting on the bed. Riki's outburst had startled him, but he shook it off and smiled. "Having that dream again?" he asked. Riki nodded.

"I've had that dream ever since that night. Maybe Iason's really gone. Maybe..... that was his last wish.... for me to "free myself". But how can I do that? It's too dangerous for you to try to override my pet ring again, and if we do run, where will we go? Katze's? Iason'll find us. I can't get a hold of Vosh and neither can you, so we won't have anywhere to go..... Maybe Katze can find tickets to get on a ship to Alpha Zen." Riki brightened up.

Daryl's face darkened. "Then, we'd be labelled as criminals and Alpha Zen couldn't, by law, harbor us. We'd be sent back here."

Riki sulked. "How am I to free myself? I'm DAMN sure not getting my dick cut off. Bump that!"

Daryl giggled. "Anyway, dinner's ready. Let's go eat. How do you feel?"

"A lot better. Thanks."

"Here." Daryl handed him an 0-6. Riki took it and put it in his pants pocket after pulling them on. "Mas- Iason said something about letting Raoul punish you."

"Fuck.... I'll never get a break!" he moaned. 

Dinner went by quickly. Daryl and Riki mumbled different possible ways of escape while they ate, making very sure they couldn't be overheard. 

"Maybe one of the lords could help us out!" Daryl suggested. Riki beamed. 

"Yea. Heiku could help us hide for a little while until we can get the money to flee the planet."

Daryl sighed. "We CAN'T flee the planet, Riki. We'll be labelled as fugitives and for all we know, Iason would probably want us back dead or alive."

"What's up with that? Wanting someone back dead or alive? I mean, he can't fuck me if I'm dead. He can't beat me either."

"Yes, but he'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you're no longer alive to be fucked by someone else or even enjoy life as a free man."

Riki sulked. "We HAVE to get out of here. I can't stand it here and I don't want you to get hurt for helping me."

Daryl smiled. "I have no trouble helping you Riki. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Thanks Daryl. I love you too. You're an angel." Riki smiled. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before Iason's voice was heard booming the penthouse. 

"MONGREL! COME INTO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!!"

The voice made both men jump to their feet. Shaking, Daryl looked up at Riki, who was looking back at him. It was going to be a long night. Riki popped the 0-6 and drank an entire glass of water. It was going to be a long and PAINFUL night. Sighing, Riki cast Daryl a grateful look for the med and walked out of the nook into the great hall.


	2. Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I am using for this story are "Good Enough", "Snow White Queen" and "Lose Control" respectively. All were created by the awesome group, 'Evanescence', and the songs are all on their 2007 (I believe) CD, 'The Open Door'. You should listen to it. (No, I am NOT marketing for them. I just love them as a band and think the CD is a good buy.) Enjoy!

Things weren't always this way in the Mink and Am household. Oh no. Just 29 days ago, things were better than normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iason awoke to the sound of slow piano playing. Well, attempted piano playing. The timing was horribly off and when a sour note was played, Riki cursed. Smiling, Iason simply rolled over, pulled the covers over his shoulders, pulled Riki's pillow over to his face, and yawned, taking in Riki's scent as he did so. He drifted in and out of sleep, contemplating on whether he should get up or stay in the warm and comfortable confines of his bed.

'What the hell was that?!' Riki thought. Was there some sort of lion in this damn villa?? Shaking that thought from his head, he headed to the bedroom where he saw Iason blinking sleepily. The poor Blondie. He was so sleepy his eyes were crossing. He let out another yawn before finally closing his eyes. Riki couldn't help but giggle at his Master's display of laziness, but couldn't help but admire his Master's physical beauty, especially asleep. Iason had a face that would soften the devil's heart while sleeping. He looked so innocent and so relaxed, like nothing in the world around him was wrong. Riki walked over to the bed and crawled on it just enough to lay a light kiss on his master's forehead before returning to the music room, sitting back at the piano, and trying that tune out again. It had been plaguing his head for hours today and he was determined to harvest it. Riki had always had a knack for thinking up nice tunes and beats and even words to music, but wasn't so lucky when it came to playing them on instruments. He couldn't read music, so writing it like that was out of the question.

He would just have to play it out and remember it that way.

It wasn't too hard. After a few more tries, he had the keys down and began to play it out on the piano. After about another hour, he had himself a song made. Now, he needed lyrics to go with the music. Hmmm..... What to sing about. "What would go to a beat like that?" he asked himself, walking into the living area. Iason peeked out from the kitchen. "A beat like what, pet?"

"Huh? HEY! You're cooking! I wanna watch!" he yelled, running into the kitchen. "Yui told us about Raoul trying to cook one time. Almost set the kitchen on fire. THIS I've GOT to see!" Riki said, eyes gleaming. Iason smiled and shook his head at his unruly pet. Riki was wearing only a tight pair of jeans and a goofy grin. While Iason usually chistized his pet for walking around like such, he found that it would be a bit hypocritical if he were to do so now. Iason was wearing nothing but a white silk robe that went down to his mid thigh, showing off his long, well toned legs.

"Pet, what makes you think I don't know how to cook? I'll have you know that I was once called the 'chef of Eos'." he said in a mock voice. Riki rolled his eyes at Iason's teasing. "Uh huh. Yea. Whatever you say."

Iason went to the refrigerator and pulled out a load of food, all of which he was ready to prepare. He expertly crack a handful of eggs into a bowl, three at time, whisked them until they looked like melted butter and began to heat up the skillet. "Would you like some pancakes, Riki?" Iason asked, beginning to make the batter. Riki smirked. "I'd much prefer waffles." he said.

"Very well." Iason said, and proceeded to make batter for the waffles. "Plug up the waffle iron behind you."

"You can really cook, huh? That sucks. I wanted to make fun of you." Riki said, plugging in the device.

"Just because I can prepare food doesn't mean that it'll be tasty, pet."

"Please! You're perfect in almost every way." he rolled his eyes. Iason chuckled. "If you say so, Riki."

After a short while, Iason had made a nice sized breakfast for the two of them; eggs, bacon, waffles, hashbrowns, cinnamon oatmeal, (much to Riki's delight) biscuits, coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. Master and pet ate up happily, seeing as how they were famished from their "adventures" the night before. Iason had roused Riki early the pervious morning and told him to pack a small bag of clothes. He himself did the same and Iason took Riki away to his new lakeside villa. Megala had really outdone himself with this one. The two of them spent all day roaming around the villa, taking in all of the breathtaking views and making love in every single room in the grand establishment. "Let's 'break in' the villa." That had been the last phrase Riki had said to him before their intense sexual escapade began.

They didn't get much sleep, nor did they even take a break for dinner. Needless to say, they were almost foaming at the mouth once they sat at the table. 

"Riki. You know better. Drink your juice first."

"But I want coffee!" he whined.

"Mind me, you naughty little doll."

"Doll? What do you mean 'doll'?" Riki asked, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Iason chuckled and took a sip from his coffee. "I meant it in a sense where you take after a doll. You know, how they're beautiful and just a joy to have?"

"Oh. Okay. I thought you mean doll as in sex drone or that you can control me with those little strings."

"Then I would've called you a marianette."

"Mary Anne who?"

"No. Marianette. A type of puppet, love."

"Oh. Dammit! Stop it!"

Iason raised an eyebrow. "Stop what? Elaborate."

"That!" Riki yelled.

"What?"

"What you're doing! That thing with your speech!"

Iason smiled. "I have no recollection of the event in assumption." he teased.

"Like hell!"

"Riki, my darling, your perfidious behaviour is only exacerbating this situation further. Your efforts to comprehend my "speech" is all for naut. However, might I suggest-"

Riki placed both hands over his ears and yelled, "STOP SAYING WORDS!!!!"

Iason threw his head back and laughed. Riki pouted, downing his juice and sipping at his coffee. He enjoyed Iason's laughter immensly..... when it wasn't at his own expense. Still, Iason's laughter was infectious, and soon, Riki found himself laughing. Breakfast was quite a show to both Master and pet, and cleaning consisted of water being splashed all over the place after the dishes had been put away. The two lovers were cleaning up when an idea came to Riki's head. "It can be about you!" he said, looking up at Iason happily. Iason looked at Riki and canted his head to the side. "Eh?"

"I'm writing a song. I've decided that it's to be about you! To you from me. I just have a small problem."

Iason took a few seconds to let what Riki just said sink in. His pet was going to write a song for him. From him. "To me, Riki? You would truly do that, my love?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. Riki nodded. 

"I just need you to write the music down. I'm no good with that. I've got it memorized though!"

"Then just play it." Iason said, wiping the floor.

"Come on now, Iason. You know I can't walk and spit rhymes at the same time." he teased. His master smirked. "Very well, but I want you to know, just incase you don't, I'll know what the song will sound like."

"True, but you won't know the words." Riki winked. Iason stared back at him. "Well, I'm off to write the words! See ya!" the mongrel said, hopping up and dashing off. Iason's jaw dropped. "R-Riki! Get back in here and help me clean up this mess this instant!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yui crept up to his Master's chair, trying not to giggle. He sat at the base of the chair behind Raoul, pulled out his recorder, and silently pushed the play button. A deep, demonic laughter was heard down the hall towards Yui's room. Raoul looked up from his paper and quirked a brow. "What the...."

The laughter was heard again, followed by footsteps. Heavy, booted footsteps. Soon, the steps stopped, but the laugh continued to come closer. Raoul uncrossed his legs and smirked. He reached behind the chair and tapped Yui's shoulder. Yui, who hadn't seen his Master's arm move, jumped and hit the chair. "Ahh! Awwww! No fair!" he pouted. Raoul looked over his shoulder. "Naughty pet. Trying to scare your master. Come to me." he purred. Yui stood and walked around the chair. Raoul pulled the small furniture/pet into his lap and nuzzled his cheek.

"I should punish you for that, you know. You could have actually frightened me."

Yui giggled. "You mean I did frighten you. You should've seen the look on your face. It was priceless." he said, cuddling up to the great blondie. Pixie jumped into Yui's lap, meowing and curling into a ball. He looked up at Raoul for a few seconds.

"What? Why do you always stare at me??"

"Because I like you Master." Yui said in a squeaky voice. "Isn't that right, Pixie?" he said, wiggling his finger. Pixie batted at it playfully. Raoul kissed Yui's forehead and looked down at the cat. "Hmmm..."

"What? What is it, Master?"

"Do you think he's lonely? Pixie?"

Yui looked at the Xeronian feline. "Maybe."

"We should get a dog." Raoul said flatly.

"Ehhh?? Master! Then it would chase Pixie around and scare him!"

"Exactly so." he looked to Yui, who looked so hurt by that comment that Raoul had to laugh. "I'm teasing, pet. We'll get another kitten. Maybe a female. That way, he can have a little girlfriend." Yui smiled brightly. Good. He liked that. He wanted Yui to smile always.

"I like this. Being like this. I feel like it would make a pretty picture." Yui whispered. Raoul nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to paint a portrait of the three of us. Me, you, and Pixie. Would you like that?"

"Yes! I would very much!"

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds before Yui leaned up to kiss Raoul. Before their lips could even touch, Regiland could be heard calling to Yui. Groaning, the boy glared at the hallway, then looked back up to Raoul. "I'm sorry Master."

"It's alright. Duty calls."

"Hmph. More like Doodie calls." Yui muttered. Raoul chuckled. He whispered something in Yui's ear and the boy blushed. He immediatly picked up Pixie and put him on the floor. "Do it, get it, or cook it yourself, Puki!" he yelled. Turning to Raoul, he grabbed the blondie's hand and led him into the master bedroom, Raoul in stitches all the way. Needless to say, Regiland emerged from his room to tell Raoul what Yui said to him, as if Raoul hadn't heard, when he was greeted with the sight of Yui dragging a laughing Raoul into the Master bedroom. Now, Raoul had told him before never to go into the Master bedroom when he and Yui were inside, but this time was different. This time, Yui had deliberatly disobeyed him and infront of Raoul! He just had to voice his anger to his Master. He'd set that foul mouthed brat straight.

Taking a deep breath, Regiland entered the master bedroom. "Master Raoul, I-"

"Regiland!" Raoul scolded. The pet winced. "How dare you barge into my room as if you owned the place! Haven't I told you never to come into my room when I was in here with Yui?" he asked sharply. Regiland looked around the room. Yui was at the bar smirking and pouring Raoul a glass of wine and Raoul was sitting in a chair on the far end of the room. "Regiland!"

"Yes!" Regiland jumped. "Yes Master, you have..... but Yui-"

"I heard what Yui said. However, your transgression weighs heavier than his, therefore, you shall be punished first! Come here." Raoul said, pulling off his right glove. Regiland contemplated running, but Yui walked over to him and pushed him further into the room. "You heard the master. Move it, Puki!" he scolded.

"You ungrateful little-"

THWAP!!!

Yui slapped Regliand so hard, the pet's eyes rolled. "Incase you haven't noticed, when punishment is to be delivered, you are the low man on the totem pole." Yui smirked. "Now get your ass over to Master!"

Regiland gulped and walked to Raoul. "Yui. You are to administer the puinishment. Twenty strikes with an instrument of your choice. Anything but the whip."

"Yes Master." Yui said, his voice lower than dangerous. He immediatly thought of the paddle, but decided no. He went to his master's cabinet where all of the kasey whips were held and pulled out a C-1. He wanted to break the skin. "Strip completely, pet and face the wall. Spread your legs and put your hands on the wall. Run from me, and I'll fucking kill you." Yui hissed. Regiland looked to Raoul, who simply stared at his pet and furniture over his glass of wine. Regiland went to the wall and did as he was told. 'He won't get away with this. He won't! He won't! I'll throw his little kitty off the fucking balcony.' he thought. He didn't even hear Yui dash over to him and unleash a string of brutal strikes to the boy's bum.

"One." He counted. Regiland spun around. "That was FIVE!!!!"

"He didn't start." Raoul stated calmly. "That was for moving."

Yui spun the boy back around and pushed his upper half to the wall. He raised the stick about his head and brought it down quickly and painfully, counting each strike. Raoul, turned on by his pet's attitude, openly began to stroke himself. After the 20th (or rather, 25th) strike, Yui stopped and wiped the blood off of the kasey whip. He'd broke the skin, and now, it was time for the Acceleration. "Lay face down on the bed. Now! Unless you want a scarred bum. Then, the only Master that would want you is Elusius Puck." he said, smirking when Regiland jumped to his feet as if he were burning. He laid down and sobbed into the pillow, screaming out when Yui began applying the accelerator. Once he was done, Yui smacked Regiland's butt and told him to get out. The pet did so gratefully. 

Turning to Raoul, Yui smiled. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to his master, running his hands along the man's knees and up to his thighs. Raoul carressed Yui's cheek and guided him to his massive organ. He moaned as Yui's pink tongue darted out to lick the head of his shaft. "Swallow me, Yui. I won't last long." Yui obliged, taking Raoul as deep as he could and sucking him gently. He swirled his tongue around the shaft as much as he could and ever so gently grazed his teeth along the shaft. He licked the same trail soothingly, moaning as he began to fondle himself. The vibrations in his throat along with the sight of him pleasuring himself was all it took to send Raoul over the edge. He grabbed Yui's head and began thrusting into the boy's mouth, moaning his name as he climaxed into Yui's waiting throat. Like a good pet, Yui drank his master deeply, savoring each drop, before pulling away and sitting back so Raoul could watch him. He pumped himself frantically, his climax so immenent it was almost painful. Raoul watched Yui with a smile. 

"Oh Yui. I love you so deeply." Raoul purred, watching his pet through half lidded eyes. Yui moaned loudly. "I love you too, Master!" he said as his seed shot up in archs to land on his stomach and chest. He let his hand fall limp as he panted, slowly coming back down from his release. Raoul stood and picked up Yui, carrying him effortlessly to the bed and disrobing. Yui took off his own pants and spread his legs for his master, blushing and looking up at him with eyes full of innocence. "I can't wait. I'm going to enter you quickly, Yui." he whispered, sliding two of his fingers inside of his pet's entrance. Yui winced a bit at first, but managed to reach the vial of oil sitting on the nightstand. He poured a generous amount onto his hand and coated Raoul's manhood. The blondie hissed in pleasure, slowly thrusting in and out of Yui's hand. He stopped himself and pulled Yui's legs around his waist. He slid his engorged member into his pet, stopping only when he was buried to the hilt to keep himself from ejaculating too soon.

"M-Master...." Yui moaned softly, peeling off his shirt. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Raoul's neck and kissed his cheeks. "Make love to me." he whispered. Shivering, Raoul began to move slowly, sensually, hitting a certain spot inside of Yui that made him see stars. The blondie let out a soft growl and sped up, smirking as Yui's grip tightened. "M-Mas-s-ster... Ah! More..... please!" he begged, digging his nails into Raouls back. Raoul obliged, thrusting into him wildly. This could hardly be called "love making" anymore. Raoul pounded Yui mercilessly, hitting his spot expertly while making sure that his little love didn't come too soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same could be said about Iason and Riki. The two lovers were intertwined in the sheets, the sounds of their sex filling the villa. Riki pushed Iason away and made him lay on his back. He then straddled the Blondie and began to ride him. Iason grabbed onto his pet's hips and bucked underneath him, causing him to go deeper and deeper into the mongrel's warm sanctum. Riki covered his face with one arm and pumped himself with his free hand, screaming for Iason to go faster. His lover did, and Riki welcomed his climax, shooting his seed onto his Master's chest. Iason welcomed his own by moaning loudly, almost screaming, his seed shooting deep inside Riki.

After returning back to the kitchen when Iason had called him and helping him clean up, Riki decided to tease Iason by humming what he called "stripper music" and giving Iason a little dance. That dance led to the bedroom and Riki pounced on Iason, kissing and biting his neck, arousing him, and then thinking he could run from the great blondie. Riki couldn't even get the thought out all the way before Iason grabbed him and threw him on the bed, pulled off Riki's pants and tugged off his own robe. The two had sex, made love, screwed, what have you for a few hours before they finally stopped. About two seconds before they were to fall asleep, the buzzer sounded, signaling a prescence at the front door.

Both lovers groaned. "You've got to be shitting me." Iason gumbled. Riki giggled. "Sleep, love. I'll get it." he said, crawling out of bed and pulling on his robe. Riki pouted. "Dammit. I need a cuddle pillow." he whined, cuddling Iason's pillow. Chuckling, Iason left the room. "I'll be quick, seeing as how you crave your teddy bear."

"More like grizzly bear." Riki muttered. 

"What was that?" Iason called. Riki answered with loud, exaggerated snores. Iason walked to the front door and opened it, wincing as the cold wind bit at his face. Standing at the door was an old school mate of his, Vaister Mar, and his young pet, Nolan. Vaister was a strange one. He had a strange foreign accent that Iason had never come across before in all of his travels. He acted like Omaki in certain ways, but could be a lot more annoying. He was taller than Iason, and more muscular than the Blondie as well. He had a big bright smile and friendly green eyes. Jupiter definitly wasn't completely scanned of spyware before she created him. He was the definition of different. Iason liked him thought. Some of the time. This time wasn't one of them.

However, Iason still showed exceptional hospitality towards the Blondie, greeting him with a smile. "Vaister Mar. It's been almost 15 years. How are you?" he asked, stepping aside and motioning for the blondie and his pet to enter. They both did so and Vaister laughed heartily, picking up Iason and swinging him around. "Iason Mink, ye ol' dog, ye! Ye've grown these past couple o' years. Wouldn'ta ne'er thought you'd be this tall!" He said, setting the Blondie down and patting him on his head. Iason put a fake smile on his lips. Vaister's accent was still the same. Hard to understand.

"I still think you're not Amoian, Vaister."

"Ah! Yer still a mean li'l lad. Ah swear, 'Ahson', I dun't think Ah'll e'er get ye." Vaister looked around. "Ah. What a nice place ye got 'ere. Meg knows what he's doin', yea?"

"Yes. He does. I apologize, Vaister, but, how exactly did you find me?"

"Find ye? Ah knocked on th' door 'nd ye answered. That's how Ah found ye. Di'n't ye know Ah own the villa a ways down from 'ere? Not this nice though. How's Raoul, that ol' bloke?"

"Bloke? Ummm, well, he's fine. We're.... still friends, but not lovers."

"What? What happened? The two o' ye were so close." Vaister sat down on the sofa and pulled Nolan onto his lap.

Iason sat down in his chair and explained to him the situations thus far concerning him and Raoul. He told Vaister everything. He knew the man was nothing short of a gossip hater. His business was safe with him.

Vaister shook his head sadly. "Wow. Ah honestly thought that th' two o' ye would last. Well, off that bad news. How's my sugar, Yousi? Ah'm sure you two still talk."

"Yousi had his mind tampered." Iason whispered. "It was years ago, but..... I'm sorry."

Nolan looked to his Master. Vaister was speechles. Shocked. Yousi had been his best friend. He, Yousi, and Omaki played many a prank back in the day. Yousi was actually a love interest for a while, but once Heiku managed to scoop him up, he gave up chase. Still, Yousi had always had his love. Vaister sighed, covering his face with his hand. 

"Master?"

Vaister looked into his pet's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "Ah'm alright, love. It's just.... wow..... Is Heiku still wit' 'im?"

"Yes."

"That's good. How're ye holdin' up, mate?"

"I'm fine. Honestly. It was a long time ago. Tell me, Vaister, what have you been up to? I've never seen you in the pavilion or at an auction or anything. Have you even been to the city?"

"Not in a while. Ah've been up in mah villa with Nolan 'ere. Ain't he adorable?" he said, rubbing the redhead's freckled cheek. Nolan smiled and batted his green eyes at Vaister then at Iason. The large stud in his ear gleamed along with the boy's eyes.

"Xeronian. He's really young."

"Just turned 15. Ah got him an' his brothers when they were wee lads. 12, were ye?"

"Yes Master. All four of us."

Iason's eyes widened. "F-Four?? Four Xeronian males? Vaister, you're insane! Isn't than hard on you?"

"Nope. That's how Ah make me income! Show e'ry month! 10,000 credits ta get in!" he grinned.

"......... I'll never understand you. You and Omaki were friends for a reason......" Iason smiled.

The two chatted for a little while, until Vaisted told Nolan to sing for them. "He's got th' voice of 'n angel."

"Well, let's hear." Iason insisted. Nolan smiled and cleared his throat, took a deep breath and, with a high pitched tone, began to sing so softly and so beautifully that it took Iason's breath away. Iason found himself getting lost within the music and closed his eyes. Suddenly....

"Someone stop that infernal screeching! Put that bird in a goddamned pot or something." Riki said, sauntering out with the sheet wrapped around his lower half.

Nolan had stopped abruptly and cringed at the critisism.

"Riki! I'm so sorry, Vaister, Nolan. Please forgive my unruly pet. That, by the way, is Riki. The one and only." Iason said sarcastically.

"I gotta fart." Riki said, walking back into the bedroom, and tripping over the dragging sheets. "Ahh! Ow! My ass!" 

Vaister laughed heartily, making Nolan giggle. He squirmed a bit to get comfortable in Vaister's lap and both the big Blondies hands stopped his movements. "Ye really want t' do that?" he warned, smiling. Nolan grinned and nodded.

"Oh gross. Get out." Iason teased.

"Oh come know, Ahson! Ah know ye take that cute li'l lad in there! What's th' problem, eh?" he laughed again. Iason joined in the laughter. "Still, Ah must take me leave. Ah'll see ye around sometime. Don't be a stranger!" he said, standing and leaving with Nolan.

Iason watched them go and shook his head. That Vaister. He'll never change.

_"Under your spell again. I can't say no to you._  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hands. I can't say no to you.  
Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe, but I feel good enough.  
I feel good enough  
For you.  
Mmhmm." 

Iason melted at the sound of his pet singing. He heard the piano start up and Riki play for about a minute and a half before he sang the same verse again. He messed up a lot and cursed. "Iason!! Come here and write this music!"

"Play it. I'll remember."

"You play it. I've got the letters written down." he showed Iason, who laughed. "Give it to me, pet. I'll fix it for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raoul sighed and held Yui closer to him.

"I love you, Master."

"And I you, pet."

"Mrrrooooow."

"And you too, Pixie." Raoul chuckled. "Let's go out, Yui. You and I. We'll spend a day out at the pavilion and maybe go down to the lake. The top of it's frozen, but you can still see the current below it. Fish and all. It's beautiful around this time of year."

Yui smiled. "Okay. Can Pixie-"

"Yes, Pixie is coming with us. I'll get him a nice fat juicy salmon steak or something." he rolled his eyes playfully. "But first, your Master needs a big fat juicy beef steak or something. I'm famished. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think intercourse would make me so hungry." he said, standing. Yui stood as well, laughing at his Master. 

"What?"

"Pixie's on your head."

"I know. I feel the litte fuzz rat." Raoul said, picking up Pixie by the nape of his neck. "Silly kitten."

Yui made dinner for the two, then, after cleaning up and dressing, left the estate to spend the day at the pavilion. They went on a little shopping spree, buying Yui some more clothes, Pixie some more toys, and Puki a nice thick taming stick. "I love being a furniture sometimes." Yui said with a dark gleam in his eyes. Raoul quirked a brow. "You are not to use this without my consent, or it will be used on you, understood?"

Yui gulped. "Yes Master."

"And get this cat. He's climbing my cloak again!" Raoul said, struggling to catch the little puff.

"Pixie. Be good." Yui said, picking him off with ease. The kitten let out a small mew and purred, nuzzling his owner's cheek.

The three went out to the semi frozen lake and Yui smiled. It was beautiful. The fish swam around like nothing in the world was wrong and the ice above made the water seem to sparkle like a sea of diamonds. Yui leaned his head on Raoul's chest. "It's gorgeous."

"Nothing is more gorgeous than you, my love."

"Liar....." Yui whispered. "Lord Iason will always be more beautiful in your eyes. Your heart lies with him."

"Yui, look at me." he turned his pet to face him. "I used to love Iason. I realize now that I will never again have him. I've given up and moved on. I love _you_ now Yui. You and no one else."

"Really? Promise?"

"I promise. With all my heart. I'm sorry I made you wait for me to get my act together."

Yui wrapped his arms around Raoul's neck. "It's all worth it, my love. My Master." Yui pressed his lips to Raoul's in a sweet kiss, leaving Pixie to look up at the two lovers, mewing happily and swaying his tail back and forth.

The two went home and unloaded their plunder for the day. Regiland was still in his room.

"Regiland." Raoul called. The door immediatly opened and Regiland flew into the hall. "W-Welcome home, Master Raoul." he bowed. Raoul smiled. "Thank you Regiland. Did you eat?"

"Yes, Master. Right after you left, master."

"Good. Help Yui put away his new belongings, then you can come and get yours."

Regiland brightened at this. "You brought me something, Master??"

"Yes. More clothes. I think you'll like them. I also got this." He pulled out the taming stick. "This isn't mine, mind you. It's his." he nodded to Yui. "Keep provoking my little furniture and this will be used on you. Understood?"

Regiland paled. "Yes Master."

Raoul handed the taming stick to Yui. "Now, help Yui. Pixie. Come. Let's..... play." he said, walking off. Pixie latched onto the end of his cloak and was carried into the Master bedroom.

Yui smirked and tapped the stick in his hand. He set it down on the table and grabbed some bags. "Those four over there are yours. They go last. The six over here by my feet go into the kitchen. Take those. And be careful with them. They're fragile. Break anything and I'll have your ass. So will Master." Yui taunted, walking back into his room and putting all his clothes up.

Gulping, Regiland took two bags at a time into the kitchen, set them down gently, and began putting all the new fine china where it needed to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There. All done." Iason said. He set the sheet music on his piano and began to play. "Will you sing now?"

"Yea. Keep playing. I'll know when." Riki smiled.

Iason smiled back, looking at the sheets and playing so perfectly. Riki closed his eyes and sat behind Iason and lean back against him, resting his head on Iason's right shoulder. He began to sing.

_"Under your spell again. I can't say no to you._  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in you hands. I can't say no to you.  
Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe, but I feel good enough.  
I feel good enough  
For you.  
Mmhmm." 

Iason smiled. His darling pet was finally admitting he was his. He was.... singing it to him. His own words. His beautiful voice. From his own mind and heart. 

_"Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you._  
And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind. I can't say no to you.  
Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now, I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel good enough.  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good. 

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall,_  
Pour real life down on me,  
Cuz I can't hold on to anything  
This good enough.  
Am I good enough  
For you to love me to?" 

Iason felt tears stinging his eyes but he kept playing. Riki turned around and wrapped his arms around Iason's waist. He whispered the last line.

_"So take care what you ask of me.  
Cuz I can't say no."_

With that, Iason stood, spun around and embraced his pet, his tears rolling down his cheeks. "Oh pet...... Thank you so much."

"Thank you, Iason. You.... you showed me that there's more to life than.... well.... what I'm used to. You showed me..... a lot of things and..... I'm no good at this crap." Riki wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, pet. All that matters is that you're truly happy. That's all I want."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yui? Are you asleep?"

"No. Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you..... how much you truly mean to me. I mean..... I feel so happy right now. So light. I want to always have you beside me."

"And I always will be, Master. Now hush. We've had a long day and I know you're tired. Plus you have to work in the morning. Please, my love. Sleep." Yui kissed Raoul and smiled. Raoul pulled Yui close and closed his eyes. "Good night, my love." Yui whispered.

"Good night..... my sweet Yui."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was all over with now. No more. That was the day before the last. Iason and Raoul were so happy. Then, out of nowhere, they just.... changed.

Riki walked out into the Great Hall. Raoul and Iason were sitting close to each other, and Katze was standing by them. Iason smirked. "Are you ready for the rest of your punishment? It will be your _last_ , this I'm sure." Iason said, his tone icy cold.

End Good Enough


	3. You Belong To Me - Part 1

Mongrel King - You Belong To Me - Part I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"K-Katze? Why are you-"

"The eunuch is the least of your worries, dog." Raoul spoke up. Iason stood. 

"Actually, he does need to worry about Katze. A great deal, actually." Iason purred, walking to the front door and locking it. His ice blue eyes gleamed evilly at Riki and the smile that formed on his face sent shivers down his spine.

_Stoplight. Lock the door. Don't look back._  
Undress in the dark and hide from you.  
All of you. 

"Strip, pet. Show us this body you used to boast about." Iason said, laughing. 

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me..._

Tears stung his eyes as he took off his shirt, then went to unbuckle his belt. Quickly, so not to incite Iason or Raoul's wrath. However, he wasn't quick enough. Raoul stood and struck him in the face with what had to be a kasey whip. 

"Too slow, mongrel." he hissed.

Iason turned to Katze. "Cut off his clothes. Do be careful. I wouldn't want you to get my knife dirty with his blood." Iason said, taking a seat again. Raoul sat next to him and pulled him close. Katze drew the handle and, with a flick of his wrist, activated the laser. He walked over to Riki, who was shaking, and leaned to his ear. "I'm sorry. Just don't fight me, okay? This will be much quicker if-"

"I said cut, not converse, Katze. Disobey me and I'll have you whipped." Iason said sharply.

"How could you do this to me?" Riki whimpered. Katze's eyes widened. "Riki no."

"What was that, pet?"

"How could you do this to me? What have I done to deserve this? Just a month ago you were so happy and tender..... Then, overnight you just..... changed. I don't know you anymore." he said softly, tears running.

"You don't know me, but I know you, pet. And that's all that matters."

_You don't know me._

"But... why?"

"I need not grant you an answer, you filthy mongrel. Katze. Cut. I will not tell you again!"

"You shouldn't have told him twice. Just beat the thing." Raoul said, sipping his wine.

Katze and Riki looked at each other, Riki pleading him with his eyes not to humiliate him. Katze lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Riki." With that, he grabbed the younger man's belt roughly, and sliced through it. He pushed Riki to the ground, ripping and cutting his clothes as the mongrel cried and begged for mercy. Katze knew what was coming, but as much as he wanted to grab Riki and Daryl and dash through the door, he knew he was no match for the speed and wrath of the two Blondies. Riki, now completely naked, lay curled in a ball, shaking. Though he wasn't harmed, he was horrified. He didn't want to be raped again. As sore as he was..... 

Iason grabbed Riki by his hair and pulled his head up to look at him.

"As much as we both hate it, you are MINE. I own you and if I decide to rape you, beat you, or murder you, it is my choice. You will never be able to talk me out of it, boy. Remember that. Now, crawl around like the mutt you are." Iason hissed, violently pushing Riki's head down.

_You belong to me, my snow white queen._  
There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over.  
Soon, I know you'll see. You're just like me. 

Humiliated, Riki crawled around the laughing Blondies, who spat on him, kicked him, and hit him with either their hands, a kasey whip, or a taming stick.

"Wait, Katze feels remorseful, my love. Look at him." Raoul pointed.

"Do I see tears, Katze? Are you sad for this mutt? Well then, I have something that will cheer you up." he left the room. Soon, a shriek was heard ringing through the penthouse. Katze and Riki looked up in horror. Daryl.

Iason came back into the room carrying a screaming Daryl like a sack of potatoes. He dropped him on the floor and Raoul mounted him, ripping off his clothes and slapping him to silence him. Katze's fists were balled so tight, he broke the skin. "Something wrong, Katze? You look unhappy. Don't you want to see your little love crawl around like a bitch? Crawl, Daryl!" Iason commanded.

"And mongrel, bark like a dog." Raoul taunted. Riki stayed silent. Raoul got off Daryl and kicked Riki in his ribs. "I said BARK!" he shouted. "How's this for you, then?" Raoul grabbed Daryl's hair by the roots, but held his head down by the nape of his neck with his free hand and pulled. Daryl shrieked.

"Woof!" 

Iason smiled. "Good boy. Come here now. Quickly." he teased, patting his thigh. Riki crawled over with his head down. "W-Woof!"

"Good boy! Now sit and you'll get a treat." 

Riki sat back and Iason kicked him hard in the chest. "There's your treat, bitch!" He and Raoul laughed. Riki lay on the ground, coughing as Daryl struggled to free himself from Raoul. "Please..... Lord Raoul, you're hurting me."

"No shit. That's the point. Not shut up or I'll toss your scrawny ass off that balcony."

Katze watched all of this with growing anger. How he wanted to grab both men and choke the life out of them right there. How could they hurt Riki and poor little Daryl like this?

"Katze!" Iason shouted. The redhead jumped. "Yes Master?"

"I had to call you four times before you answered." Iason marched over to him and struck him exactly four times against his cheeks. "Now, walk these mutts around the penthouse. Make sure they don't piss all over my floor."

"Iason, darling, we have to clean them." Raoul smiled.

"Later, my love. Let them walk first. When they return, we'll "clean" them. Katze, you have 10 minutes. Make sure they go pee." Iason said, walking to Raoul and wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He kissed the other Blondie passionately as Katze walked the two out to the garden.

"Get up. You two have got to get out of here. Now!" Katze whispered.

"How? The only way out is in the Great Hall. All the others are locked with Iason's code. It would take too long to overwrite it." Daryl whispered back.

"We have to try. They'll kill you both!"

"Then let them. Just worry about Daryl." Riki said weakly.

"Riki!" Daryl cried. Riki looked to him and smiled. "I'll be fine." he said softly. He then looked behind them and gasped. "Raoul's coming." he whispered.

Katze cursed. "Lift your legs up, like you're peeing."

"Katze, I really have to pee." Daryl said.

"That's how they want you to go."

"Oh bump that. Bump that twice. I'll hold it."

"Daryl!" Katze scolded. 

"How are the mutts, eunuch?"

"They're fine. Just enjoying the grass, Lord Raoul."

Raoul smirked. He lifted up Daryl's leg and looked him over. "You must teach them how to go, Katze. Show them. Do what I told you."

Katze nodded and stripped. He got down on all fours and crawled over to a tree. "Look boys. This is how your Masters want you to go." he said, his voice low. He lifted up his leg like a dog. "Then you pee." he said, putting his leg down. He stood, brushed himself off and went over to his clothes.

"Leave them." Raoul said. Katze nodded. Raoul looked at the two mortified boys and quirked a brow. "You two don't need to go? Fine then. Time for your enemas, then."

"Wait..... please..... I.... I have to go....." Daryl whispered. Truth be told, he was on his way to the bath hall when Iason grabbed him. That fact, plus the scares he's been through have almost proven too much for his poor bladder.

"Then go. Now. Just like Katze showed you. Mongrel, you go too." he commanded. Daryl went first, sniffling, over to the tree. He lifted up his leg.

"Wait! You have to sniff around. You want to make sure no one marked that territory as their own. If they did, on to find another tree." Raoul teased. Daryl sniffled again, then leaned down to sniff the ground. The strong scent of urine was there. He already knew it was Katze's. This is where Raoul "trained" him. Daryl crawled stiffly to another tree, sniffed around, lifted his leg quickly and urinated. He shut his eyes tight, but the tears of humiliation still fell none the less. Riki did the same, going over to a third tree and following Daryl's lead. He didn't look at anyone, keeping his face out of sight the whole time.

"Come on, boys. All three of you. Katze will administer the enemas and you will go back to your spots and go again. This time, we'll keep doing it until you are thoroughly clean. No.... you pups can barely hold your piss. Katze, stand up and come." Raoul left, Katze close behind, looking back at them over his shoulder.

When they were out of earshot, Daryl stood. "Come on. Maybe we can find a sharp rock or something to use as a weapon against Raoul."

"No point. He's too fast. We might as well just do what they say."

"Why are you giving up, Riki? Where's the Prince of Midas? The leader of Bison? The man that kicked all of Bison's ass by himself? The Mongrel King?"

"Don't call me that!!" he shouted. Daryl jumped at the sudden outburst, but knew why Riki was so sensitive to that name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iason held Riki down as the younger man fought against him. "You sonova bitch!! How could you?! Those kids need a place to stay! A place to eat! How could you just take it away from them like that?! They need that orphanage!! You're a fucking pig!"

"I knew you'd say that, my little rat. That's just like you."

Riki spat in Iason's face. "You don't fucking know me!"

Iason grabbed Riki's throat and squeezed him, cutting off his air. "You belong to me, my Mongrel 'King'. You are mine and whether you like it or not, you will bend to my every will. If I say jump, you will jump, if I say die, you will be dead. Understand?"

The rest of Iason's promised threats were lost as Riki lost consciousness.

_Don't scream anymore, my love,  
Cuz all I want is you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riki's eyes were shut and he bit his lip. He still couldn't shake that magical night out of his head. He kept thinking that this was all just a horrible nightmare and Iason's sweet gentle voice would awaken him. But he knew.... the only voice he'd hear was-

"Katze, you're first. Come and get it."

-was this bastardized Iason. 

Katze got on all fours and looked to the three medium sized pumps on the ground, each with it's own long tube. He presented himself and Iason slid the thin tube inside of him. Katze bit his lip to keep from grunting as the thing was pushed deeper into him, but couldn't hold back a cry as the cold liquid pumped into his body. He gasped and groaned out his anguish, biting his lip and burying his head in his arm. It began to hurt. It started to hurt so much. "P-Please.... Master..... no more..... I'm going to throw up......"

Iason stopped and slapped Katze on his rear. "Go over to your tree."

Katze did as he was told. He began frantically digging into the ground, making a hole about a foot deep and moved into a squatting position over it. He looked up at Daryl, who was wiping tears from his own eyes, but watching Katze none the less. Choking back tears of his own, he spilled the contents of his bowels into the hole, almost screaming as it shot out of him. The liquid ran clear, which meant that he'd had this treatment earlier today.

"Good boy, Katze." Raoul said as Katze filled the hole back in. Iason looked to Riki and motioned for him to come. Sighing, Riki went over to him, turned around and presented himself.

"Good pet." he purred. He almost sounded normal. Almost, Riki thought. He felt the tube penetrate him and go deep inside of him. Daryl was going through the same thing with Raoul. He screamed when the cold liquid rushed through his and Riki gasped when he felt it. However, Iason and Raoul had somewhat different agendas for the two. They didn't stop pumping the liquid a third of the way like Iason did with Katze. They kept pumping and the pain was almost unbearable. Both boys screamed out mercy, but the Blondies wouldn't cease. Both stomachs began to expand and Daryl began crying harder and chocking back the fear vomit that threatened to spill from him. Riki tried to moved away but his legs wouldn't move at all. Finally the liquid stopped coming and before either Blondie could speak a command, both boys rushed over to their trees and squatted over the larger holes that Katze had just finish digging for them. Both boys cried out as they emptied themselves.

Once they were done, the Blondies repeated the process with the remaining third of the pumps. This time, it ran out clear. They were clean.

"Much better." Raoul said.

"But lover. Katze's pump is still two thirds full. What should we do with it? Use it on Daryl, maybe, since it was in his lover?"

Katze gasped and crawled to the Blondies. "Use it on me, please Masters."

"Iason, love, do you hear something?"

"No darling. I don't. So, should we use it on Daryl?"

Katze lowered his head, took a breath, then raised it, pawed at the pump and whimpered like a puppy. Both Blondies cooed.

"Awwww. Does our little Katze want the rest of it?" Iason asked with a poison sweetness, rubbing Katze's head. The redhead nodded, panting like a dog. He turned around and presented himself. Iason inserted the tube and Raoul pumped the remaining liquid in him.

"Go give them a gift, Katze." Iason said, pushing Katze over with his foot. The eunuch's enlarged stomach bounced with each frantic crawl. He went over between Riki and Daryl and let loose, whimpering at the pain involuntarily. Daryl and Riki both moved away.

"Good job, Katze. Now come. Time to bathe you filthy pets. Then, the fun will begin!" Iason said, smiling. Raoul laughed. "Finally!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was no "fun". Iason and Raoul raped the three of them over and over again. Daryl was lying on the ground, broken and used, Katze was laying right there with him, softly crying and whispering in the boy's ear. Riki was getting the worst of it. Raoul and Iason had both penetrated Riki and were both thrusting into the bloody mongrel wildly. Riki was too weak to even scream out or fight back. Both men had beaten Riki bloody and tore him while raping him.

"You are so tight, my darling pet..... So very very tight." Iason smiled.

"Now I know why you insist on keeping him. He makes a wonderful glory hole." Raoul chuckled.

The poor mongrel just laid there, letting his tears fall and letting the realization that he would never have his Iason back sink into his very core. Finally.... Finally, Iason had gotten what he wanted. A broken pet. Slowly, Riki's world went black.

"Dammit. He passed out." Raoul said, popping Riki's cheeks in an effort to rouse him. Iason came hard inside of Riki and looked to Raoul with half lidded eyes. "Don't worry about it, my love. He'll awaken soon. Katze, stop your weeping and tend to this.... animal." Iason growled. He was not pleased that Riki left his lover unsatisfied. "Come to me, Raoul. Let me bring you to completion." he purred. His lover smiled and pounced on him.

Disgusted at the two Blondies, Katze moved over to Riki, stood, lifted him up, and took him into Daryl's room. Daryl followed quickly, just wanting to be away from them. Inside, Katze locked the doors and hugged Daryl tightly. "I'm so sorry..... I can't protect you....."

"I want to leave. Go anywhere. I don't care. I just don't want to be here. Katze.... can't we escape somewhere?"

"I talked to Voshka. He said as long as we are in his quadrant we can only be labeled as fugitives with his full consent. He wired me three passes to Alpha Zen. We're leaving as soon as they fall asleep. Lay down so I can tend to your wounds. When you're well, pack anything you want to see again. Leave your clothes. We'll get you some new ones later. Now lay down."

Daryl did as he was told and waited patiently and worriedly as Katze tended to Riki. The young man let out a groan of discomfort and Daryl sighed in relief. "We have to get Riki out of here."

"I know, Daryl." Katze said when he went over to tend to him.

"What about your wounds? Who's going to tend to them?"

"I will later on. Don't worry about me. Those two will let you two rest for a while, but we have to hurry and get out. Once they're asleep, get your things and go. I don't know if I'll still be here, but if I'm not, you know how to drive. Meet me at the space port, alright?" Katze kissed Daryl sweetly.

"I will. I promise. Just promise me you'll be there."

"I promise."

After the wounds were cleaned and tended to, Katze laid between his lover and the man he'd come to see as a younger brother and held them. He would make sure that they got out of this hellhole safely. He swore it to himself.

"Katze! Bring the mongrel to my chambers immediately!" Raoul bellowed. Cursing, Katze stood.

"Daryl, start packing now."

The grey eyed eunuch nodded and carefully crawled out of bed. Katze picked up Riki and kissed him on the forehead. "May Astrajia be with us all. Especially you, Riki." With that, Katze walked out with Riki in his arms.


	4. You Belong To Me - Part 2

Mongrel King - You Belong To Me pt. 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the master bedroom, Katze could feel his stomach churn in utter disgust at the two men before him. Iason, tangled in the sheet with Raoul, was in sheer bliss, his moans echoing through the large room, his back arched, his hair tussled and eyes closed. He rocked back to meet Raoul, who was thrusting inside Iason with wild abandon, his eyes rolled back and his bottom lip between his teeth. Katze just stood there, Riki unconscious in his arms, glaring at the two. Their moans made his blood boil, and not in arousal. He wanted to shoot the both of them in the head and put them all out of their misery. Iason opened his eyes and looked at Katze, whose expression didn't change a bit, and smiled. He stuck out his tongue seductively, earning a hard smack to his rear from Raoul.

"Don't tempt him, my darling. I don't want you to get dirty. Blondies don't fuck dogs, remember?" he teased, leaning over to bite on Iason's ear. The Blondie moaned louder and gripped the sheets, rocking back harder to bring himself closer and closer to the edge. "You wish to come, my love?"

"Y-Yesss..... Please Raoul.... Don't tease me.... I'm... going to burst...." he moaned. Raoul stopped moving and withdrew completely, his own erection rigid and dripping. Iason groaned and grabbed his lover's shaft, trying to situate himself back on it.

"No, my love. We have to save some the mongrel."

"Not this load. The next one. This is all yours." Iason purred, succeeding in his mission. He rocked his hips back and forth, bringing both men closer and closer to coming.

Katze held Riki tighter and braved it. When the two finally ejaculated, he ran back to Riki's room, shut the door, and laid Riki back down. "Wake up, kid! Wake up! Daryl, it's now or never! Fuck your things, we have to leave now!" he said, shaking Riki, who began to awaken. "Come on, we have to go! Now!"

"No.... my... mom's things....."

"Leave them or leave your life. Which will it be?"

Katze's words stung, but Riki knew, even in his dazed state, that it was the truth. He'd sneak back in for them later. Maybe when Iason was at work. He stood up on legs like rubber and Katze and Daryl, with Riki's coat in hand, helped him to the front door. Suddenly, they heard the Master bedroom open. Not wasting anytime, Katze opened the front door and pushed the two of them out. "Go, I'll catch up." Kissing Daryl to silence him, he shut the door without missing a beat and ducked into the kitchen. Raoul had seen him go.

Smiling, the Blondie, silently stepped in to find Katze digging through the drawers for a knife. "Looking for one of these?" Katze spun around to see Raoul go into the cabinet and pull out a 14 inch French Knife. The one Odi gave to Tai for his birthday. He tossed it in the air and caught it with such grace and expertise that it made Katze shake. "You want it? You can have it. Catch." Fast as lightening, he threw it at Katze, striking him in the arm. Katze stumbled back and fell, screaming and clutching the handle. Glaring at the Blondie, he yanked the blade out and yelled through gritted teeth, "Burn in Hell, you Blondie fucker!!" he stood and threw the knife right back at Raoul just as fast. Not fast enough though, and Raoul caught it by the handle and before Katze could blink.....

The pain..... It was almost too much to bear. Slowly, Katze's hand rose to feel his neck, only to find about four inches of the blade and the handle sticking out. He fell to his knees, thoughts of Daryl and Riki racing through his mind. Were they safe? Did they get away? Where was Iason? Did he go after them?

Soon, the other Blondie appeared in the room next to Raoul and was shocked upon seeing Katze. "The other two are back in the Master bed- RAOUL!! What have you done?!" Iason ran over to Katze who fell into his arms, eyes lifeless. Iason pulled the blade out of the redhead's neck and glared at Raoul. "Now look at what you've done! I didn't want you to kill him!"

"Relax. He can still be saved. I missed his windpipe, unfortunately. Just patch him up. Use some radical accelerator and he'll be fine in a few hours. Drama Queen." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Raoul said, wetting a rag and wiping the blood off his hand and tossing it to Iason. "You got his blood on you love. DARYL! Come clean up your boy toy's mess!" Raoul bellowed, walking out. Daryl came stumbling into the kitchen, face bruised and dazed. When his eyes landed on Katze, his heart stopped. "Oh my God...... no..... please no......"

"Snap out of it, boy. He's not dead yet." Raoul said, coming in with a first aid kit. "But he will be if you don't fix him up soon. Use the red can. It's small, but it'll work. Clean his blood off the floor when you're done." Come love. You've been soiled by those mutts' blood. Let me clean you up." he purred, helping Iason up. "Maybe we'll role-play. How would you like to take me? I'll be your naughty little pet. I'll call you Master and let you fill my mouth up with your seed. I'll even make myself cry when you take me. You like that, don't you?" Raoul asked, stroking the smaller Blondie. Iason's cheeks were flushed as he nodded, lips parted and breath ragged. Raoul lifted Iason up and carried him bridal style out of the kitchen. He walked past Riki, who was leaning against the wall, holding his side. Raoul smirked as he entered the hallway and Iason, who hadn't even noticed Riki, leaned his head against Raoul's shoulder and, with the softest, sweetest tone that Riki have never heard, said, "I love you, Raoul."

"And I love you more everyday, Iason."

Riki, outraged and blinded by emotional pain and anguish, lashed out. He screamed down the hallways. "Fuck you, Mink! Fuck you Am! I gave him the best three years of his fucking life! After you fucked up and lost him, I was the one to make him feel again! I was the one to make him laugh! I showed him love in one of the purest ways you could never know! You only got him back because Jupiter fucked with his mind!" he screamed, punching a picture on the wall and making it fall to the ground, the frame breaking and tearing the paper. 

Raoul stopped in his tracks. He didn't care about Riki's ramble. He'd deal with that later, however, when he heard that frame hit the floor and that soft sound of paper tearing, his eyes widened. Riki, sensing the tension coming from Raoul, although the great Blondie was out of sight, Riki grabbed the portrait and ripped it. He tore it up again and again, spun around, and kicked over the vase by the destroyed portrait. The shatter sent a jolt up both Blondies' spines.

Raoul set Iason down and stormed back into the room. The front door was just closing and Riki was nowhere in the room. Cursing, Raoul dashed out of the door and down the hall to the elevator, Iason right behind him. Riki poked his head out from under the dining room table and snickered. He ran into Iason's room, grabbed the few things that he had left from his mother and stuffed them in his pockets. 

He ran to the safe in the room, opened it, and stuffed all of the cash he could carry into his pants and jacket pockets. Another thing he grabbed was a laser and a knife. He knew he couldn't get out now, so he shoved the laser in between the mattresses, ran back to his room, locked the door and stashed the knife and his clothes under his bed. He quickly jumped into the outfit he wore with Iason first met him, minus the jacket. He ran into the studio when he heard the two Blondies storming to his room.

He locked the door quietly and hid in the closet where he kept his instruments. He knew the two would find him, but right now, he didn't care. He had snatched an O-6 from one of the cabinets in Iason's room. He popped it and waited, tensing when he heard the studio door open. When Iason opened the closet, Riki just looked up at him. 

Neither one said a thing. Riki just stared. When he didn't cower or show any signs of fear, like he usually did, Iason grabbed him by his hair and yanked him out of the closet. "You are in for it, you filthy rat!" A few notes were played on Riki's electric guitar and both men turned to Raoul. He Blondie was in his own little world, playing a sweet rift and grinning evilly. "Who am I, Iason?"

"A fool?" Iason asked, smirking, knowing that Raoul was impersonating Katze the night Raoul decided to "teach" him his place at their feet.

Raoul laughed and finished, screaming, "Thank you Eos! We love you! Good night!" And delivering a devastating blow to Riki's head with the guitar, smashing it to pieces. Raoul laughed rambunctiously, tears streaming down his face. Iason rolled his eyes, one hand on his hip. "Must you ALWAYS torture this boy when it's NOT in the agenda?"

Raoul stopped laughing and wiped another tear from his eye. "Don't pretend like you don't love it. Now, let's get on with this... 'agenda'." he said, picking up the unconscious Riki and carrying him to the bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riki awoke in so much pain. He was used to it by now. His vision was so hazy, though. He couldn't see clearly at all. Everything was just blurry smudges to him. He tried to move, but he was being held down. He looked around him and was able to make out the Blondies on either side of him.

_Wake up in a dream. Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me..._

Riki tried to pull away, but it was like his motions were too weak, too slow. He was utterly helpless. He tried to scream, but only silence came out. His breath came out long and shaky, but his screams were nothing more than harder breaths.

_I can't scream.... I can't scream!_

"Yes, pet. Open that mouth for your Masters. Look at his tongue, Iason. It looks so soft, don't you agree?"

"Yes... it does look soft..." Iason leaned down to kiss Riki deeply, sucking on the boy's tongue and giving it a sharp bite before withdrawing. "You are so beautiful when you're helpless, squirming and crying underneath us. You would be a superb sex doll, mongrel. You have such soft hair and skin... both so dark... your body is so enticing, your ass is so tight, and as a whole, your unconscious form beneath my lover is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, besides you masturbating, Raoul." Iason winked. Raoul chuckled.

"No need to kiss up, darling. I understand what you mean. I feel the same way." He looked down at Riki. "How's the drug feel, mongrel? Horny? Makes you want to touch yourself? Will you finally obey us and be granted release?"

Iason gave Riki's member a few strokes followed by a nice long, drawn out fellatio session. He stopped right before Riki ejaculated and leaned over his body again. "Beg for me to release you. Beg, and you shall have it."

Riki wanted to shake his head, but that small spark of will was no match for the overwhelming sense of defeat he felt. He mouthed his plea to his Master, who smiled and whispered, "I've finally tamed you, pet. Isn't it so mush easier to bow to my every whim?" 

Raoul lowered himself and began to suck Riki off to completion. The mongrel arched his back and, in a silent scream, released his seed into Raoul's mouth.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.  
I don't sleep!  
Say, "You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run,  
So let's just get it over.  
Soon, I know, you'll see  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love,  
Cuz all I want is you!"_

Daryl cried over Katze's unconscious form. He'd come so very close to losing the man he lived for. He wanted to get out now, while the Blondies were busy, but he must stay for Riki. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Riki was his best friend. His only friend left besides Katze, and he was NOT going to abandon him! Not now, not ever! Going into the kitchen, he opened the freezer and pulled out a container containing concentrated Tarnacsian cider, a final gift from Tai before he was sent away. He used an ice pick to chip out some shards of it and mixed it in with the tea he was going to serve the Blondies. 

When the tea was ready, he got some warm, wet towels and took them into the Master bedroom. He set it all down, bowed, and left without a single word. An hour later, he was called to drag Riki out of the bedroom. The Blondies could barely even get the order out. Riki was wide awake and alert. He still couldn't move much, but he was definitely awake. His eyes were wild and full of tears and Daryl wiped saliva off his chin. The man was gone. Broken. Borderline insane.

In Riki's room, Daryl laid him next to Katze. Riki hadn't seen Katze before and seeing him now proved too much for the poor boy to bear. He screamed, grabbing his hair and pulling at it. He fell off the bed and began pushing away with his feet. Daryl tried to calm him down, but it had no effect.

_Can't save your life,  
But nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind-_

The door hummed and Iason stood there with Raoul behind him. They looked down at Riki and smiled, pointing and laughing at the mongrel in his state of panic.

_And you just stand there and stare as my world divides!_

Riki started hyperventilating and slipped into a seizure, blacking out to the sound of Daryl's voice and the Blondies' laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days later, Katze was better. His neck had healed thanks to the radical acceleration and Raoul promptly sent him off. He wasn't needed or wanted anymore. Daryl was tormented daily, as was Riki. The two never left each other's side. They had come to learn when the Blondies would want them and started hiding in various places. Of course, Iason would trigger the constriction mechanism on the pet ring, causing Riki to cry out, thus giving away their hiding spot. 

The trauma, the pain, the torture- physical, mental, emotional and sexual - and the loneliness that Riki would feel as he cried himself to sleep every night or awoken from a nightmare was too overwhelming. He was passed his wit's end. He wasn't borderline insane anymore. He had crossed that line and never looked back. Daryl walked into Riki's room to tell him that it was time for lunch, and the sight that greeted him made his blood run cold. Riki was sitting in the middle of the floor, talking and crying to himself, and was about to slash his wrists with a broken CD. Daryl snatched it from him and slapped his cheek.

"Dammit, Riki, snap out of it! Katze's waiting for us to escape and you're trying to kill yourself?! We need to stick together and try to keep ourselves sane until we can get out of here. Promise me, okay?"

"There's nothing out there for me anymore. Where can I go? What can I be? I'm a broken mongrel, I have no education, no more self-esteem, and no money. What can I do? What can we do? This is all I can do.... Riki cannot do anymore. Riki cannot cope. Riki cannot adapt.... cannot function... the pain.... it's.... it's all I know now. Just the... constant darkness.... the constant unconscious state that I'm in day to day. I've been raped so much now, I'm used to it. I don't scream anymore because I'm scared. I scream when my body cannot do anything else. I don't sleep. I lose consciousness and slip into nightmares. When I look out from the balcony, the only urge for escape that comes to mind, the only desire of leaving the tower.... it all ends up with me as a smear on the pavement below. All I want to do is die. Maybe if I die, I'll rejoin my Iason." Riki looked up to Daryl, his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks wet and puffy. "You have so much to live for, you and Katze. I have nothing."

"Don't say that! Katze loves you and so do I. You'll be able to find a new love. The three of us will create a new home on Alpha Zen, and you know that the Commander likes you."

"But Aranshu-"

"Aranshu doesn't matter because I'm not saying that you and Voshka should get together. We'll be staying with the Commander. You could work for him. We all could, and Alpha Zen is bigger than Amoi. More people, more possibilities. Riki, you'll find a new life, just like Katze and I will. We just have to stick together. We'll keep each other strong. Just think, we could get Tai back too. Voshka can bring Odi, Ayuda, and the twins back! Things will be better. I promise."

Riki gave Daryl a smile. "Thanks, Daryl, but I can't feel the need to move on. I see nothing in my future but death. I'll try my best to make it out of here with you, but if I decide to end it, I WILL be taking them with me. I just want you to promise me, if that were to happen, you will grab your things and leave without a second glance and without a word. Tell Katze I love him and thank you, and thank you for being..... well, for just being you." Riki stood up and followed Daryl into the closet sized space reserved for pets and furniture to go eat. The two ate in silence, listening in on the two Blondies chatting lovingly in the dining hall.

Iason raised his glass in a toast. "A toast, my darling, to our rekindled love, long life, and long, flourishing careers. May Jupiter smile down on us and our progresses."

"Here, here!" Raoul said, raising his glass and tapping it to Iason's. They took a sip of the wine and smiled at each other. Raoul leaned over and pecked Iason on the cheek, then on the lips. "I'm surprised you didn't toast the mongrel's misery."

"Why waste good wine?" Iason said, taking another sip. "I think that we should find a new hobby, however, just incase the thing croaks. I've always wanted to go off Jupiter's grid and climb the mountains or maybe fly to the other side of the planet and explore the jungles. That would be fun."

Raoul nodded. "That would be nice. I don't care. As long as I'm with you, any event is worthwhile." he said softly, caressing Iason's face and leaning in for a kiss.

Daryl shuddered. He continued to eat his lunch, as did Riki, the two not speaking the whole time. "Daryl! Wine!" Raoul bellowed.

“Yes, Masters.” Daryl called, running out to fulfill the Blondies’ wishes. Riki was left to drown in the thoughts that plagued him. It’s like his own mind was tormenting and teasing him. He sat their, comparing and contrasting his life with this Iason and the old Iason. Then a thought came to his head. No…. a voice.

‘This all wasn’t real. This was all a dream. Duh, asshole! People don’t change overnight! You’re not in pain. You just THINK you’re in pain because of this movie you’re watching. Yea, so you’re watching yourself in a movie. That’s it. End of story. Let’s roll the credits and then you can snuggle up next to YOUR Iason and make love and then go eat dinner with Tai, Aki, and the others. Daryl isn’t screaming. Nope. Not in the real world. In the movie world he is, but not in THIS world. No no no. In THIS world, he’s asleep with Katze. Snug and warm with Katze. Raoul isn’t here. In the movie he is, but not in THIS world. Iason still love you. He still loves you. He still loves you.’

Riki stood and walked out of the nook, going over to Iason, who was watching Raoul shake Daryl violently, and gently grabbed his chin, turning Iason’s face to him, and kissing him deeply. Iason gasped and bit down hard on his tongue.

‘You don’t feel pain. There is no pain. Iason still loves you.’

Iason pushed the boy away and stood. He backhanded him, knocking Riki to the floor. Riki just looked up, smiled at Iason and whispered, “I love you, Iason.”

“I know you do. Too bad I don’t feel the same for you. Now leave before you anger me further, mongrel.”

“You do still love me, right?”

“No. I hate you.”

“I knew you still loved me.” Riki smiled, standing up. He wrapped his arms around Iason’s waist and cried. Iason pushed him away and gave him a sharp right hook to the cheek, knocking him down. Raoul pulled Iason behind him and when Riki stood up again, he got into the boy’s face. “Touch my Iason again and you will lose all of those long pretty fingers. Now get out.”

Riki’s smile faded and he turned and walked out. Daryl crawled out of the room, trying hard not to vomit. His world was spinning. He felt like he was on a roller coaster and it wasn’t slowing down or stopping. He couldn’t hold it in. “R-Riki… help…”

His friend helped him to his feet and into the closest bathroom, where he began to vomit. Riki’s face hurt, but his mind still told him that there was no pain. Nothing had changed. Iason still loves him. He still loves him. He still loves him.

 

“Raoul. I think it’s time I get a new mongrel. What do you think?”

“Sounds good to me. This one is still very stimulating, but he’s not giving us a fight anymore.” Raoul said, stroking Riki’s hair. They had just had another rape session and Raoul was clearly bored out of him mind afterwards. Riki had tears in his eyes, but he was _crying_. He wasn’t putting up a fight. Iason crawled over Riki to Raoul and straddled his lover’s waist. He rocked his hips back and forth and smiled. “What’s wrong, my love? Why do you look so upset?”

“I came, but I’m not satisfied.”

“What can I do to fix that?” Iason asked, taking off Riki’s collar and handing it to Raoul, who smiled. “Mongrel. Go to your room.” Riki didn’t move. “NOW!” he bellowed. Riki rolled off the bed and walked out on shaky legs. The door hummed shut behind him and he staggered into his room, fell on the bed, and called for Daryl.

“I’m here, Riki. Everything will be alright. I promise.” Daryl said softly as he tended to Riki. “I will be your rock. I will be your angel. I will be your best friend and I will be here no matter what happens. Okay? You’ve got me and I’ve got you.” he whispered. He laid down and pulled Riki into his arms and just laid there, letting Riki sob into his chest and letting his own tears fall. “It’ll be over soon. I promise.”

_You belong to me, my snow white queen.  
There’s nowhere to run so let’s just get it over.  
Soon, I know you’ll see you’re just like me.  
Don’t scream anymore, my love, cuz all I want is you.  
All I want is you._


	5. Lose Control

Mongrel King - Lose Control

A/N: The Final Chapter of my Mongrel King series. This chapter is bloody. This chapter is creepy. This chapter is not for the faint of heart. Death makes a surprise appearance in this chapter and decides to stay for tea and crumpets. Still reading? Okay! Let’s get to it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tamed. ‘I've finally tamed you, pet. I've made you into a superb sex doll. Isn't it so mush easier to bow to my every whim?’

Those words hurt him to no end. He had once given Iason his heart and soul, all his love, his whole entire being, but now, it’s like this. Now, Iason had betrayed him, locked him in chains, forced him to “service” Raoul, his new lover, barely fed him and beat him for things the old Iason would have chuckled at. Riki curled up into a ball on top of his bed and cried. Daryl had finished tending to his wounds and even laid down with him to try and calm the boy’s nerves. Hours had gone by and Raoul and Iason’s moans still filled the penthouse..

Tears streamed down Riki’s cheeks as the sounds of their climax reached his ears. Iason never moaned like that when Riki took him. Hell, he never moaned like that when he took Riki. As a matter of fact, Iason hasn’t called him by his name in weeks.

After Raoul and Iason finished, and the penthouse was quiet, Riki got up and painfully walked to his little music room. He looked around it, remembering how his Iason had surprised him with it, and remembering all the songs of love and dedication that he created for Iason that he, now, will never hear.

Riki turned on his equipment and put the speakers up as loud as they could go. He selected the song that he had been working on for a while and played it. The soothing music began to play throughout the penthouse. It was slow and sensual and made for love making, but this will be the only time Iason hear it. About a minute later, Daryl went over to Riki and tapped him on the shoulder. “Riki, Iason demands that you come to him immediately. He’s in his room.”

“His exact words?”

“Umm… ‘Tell the mongrel to come to me at once.’”

“I thought so. It really came down to this after all. Thank you Daryl.”

Daryl nodded and walked out of the room. He knew what Riki was thinking. He’s finally gone too far. Daryl couldn’t pull him back now. He’s going to really snap and the two oblivious Blondies are going to be the only ones to feel his wrath. Daryl quickly went to his room, grabbed everything that was precious to him, and stuffed them into suitcases. He called Katze with a handheld transmitter and the red head was on his way. Daryl had already thought ahead, sneaking out in the dead of night to take his and Riki’s things to Katze’s. Finished and emotional, he took his bags and silently crept to the front door. “Daryl.”

Daryl looked over his shoulder to see Riki staring at him. Daryl dropped his things, ran to Riki and wrapped his arms around him. “Please don’t do this. Come with me, now.” Riki shook his head and pushed him away gently. “Give these to Katze.”

Riki handed his mother’s items to Daryl and rubbed his head. “Be safe. Now go. I love you and tell Katze I love him.”

“I love you too…” Daryl whispered, slowly putting the trinkets in his pockets. He picked up his bags and left, looking over his shoulder at Riki as the door closed.

Riki walked into the master bedroom and looked at the two in bed. They were so wrapped up in the sheets to notice Riki’s arrival. “You called for me, my Masters?”

Iason gently moved Raoul so he could see Riki. “Yes, pet. Do something useful for once and give us a little song.”

“Yes, mongrel. Sing something sexy. Something soft.” Raoul commanded. Riki nodded. He pulled out a little ear/microphone and a thin remote.

~~

“Pet, I can’t take you anywhere without seeing that thing in your ear.” Iason said, stroking Riki’s hair.

“Well, you never know where you’ll find beautiful sounds. Besides, what if I think of something for a song? I can just record it from where ever and then go home and replay it in the studio.” Riki said, leaning back on the park bench. He looked at Iason, who leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

“Can you think of a song now?” he whispered. Riki nodded. “How about we go to my villa? I have a piano there. That way, we can be alone and you can work on your music while I cook.”

Riki nodded and smiled, giving Iason another soft peck on the lips. Who knew that the vacation in the villa would become the be the beginning of the end.

~~

Riki pressed a button on the remote and music filled the penthouse. He skipped a few songs until he found the one he wanted. It was a slow song with somber, harmonizing voices. As the Blondies picked up where they left off, Riki began to sing.

_”You don’t remember my name._  
I don’t really care.  
Can we play that game your way?  
Can I really lose control?” 

The song burst into a rock beat as Riki slammed the remote onto the dresser, breaking it into a sharp point. Raoul and Iason both jumped in surprise and stared at the deranged looking mongrel.

_“Just once in my life…”_ he walked around to the side where Raoul was. _“I think it’d be nice.”_ He lunged forward and stabbed Raoul in the one place that he’d remember for the rest of his life. Iason jumped back and Riki smiled at him. 

_”Just to lose control just once  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust!”_

He continued to sing as Iason moved to get out of bed, but Riki remembered the laser he placed in between the mattresses and pulled it out. He dashed in front of Iason and held it to the Blondie’s head. As Iason began to slowly move back, Raoul gathered the strength to pull the remote out of himself and threw it at Riki. It missed him by an inch and he didn’t even flinch. Instead, he fixed his aim from Iason to Raoul and fired. Iason could feel the blood of his lover, along with other matter he couldn’t bring himself to think of, coat his shoulders and back. He slowly turned to look at Raoul’s body, most of the left side of his head missing, and began to shake. His lover’s dead. Raoul’s body, which was still upright, slumped and fell forward onto Iason, who immediately pushed it off and glared at Riki. Before he could make a move, Riki had the barrel of the laser under his chin.

_”Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coal.”_ he sang, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_”If we play very quiet, my lamb,”_ he placed a finger over Iason lips.  
 _”Mary never has to know.”_ he said, pushing Iason back down.  
 _”Just once in my life…”_ he repeated, climbing on top of Iason. He straddled the bigger man’s waist and began grinding against him, as if he were riding him.  
 _”I think it’d be nice.”_ he purred, pressing the laser to Iason’s forehead. He leaned down and ran his lips over Iason’s, but didn’t kiss him.

_”To lose control just once…”_ he sang along with the vocals and sat back up. He held the laser with his left hand and moved his right hand into his boot, pulling out the knife he took earlier and pressed it against Iason’s chest.

“Pet, what are you-“

_”If I… cut you down to a thing I can use…”_ he dragged the knife down Iason’s chest, cutting him, Iason threw his head back and groaned in pain. “Pet, stop this at-“

_”I fear… there’d be nothing good left of you!”_ he sang loudly as the music grew loud again, raised the knife above his head while Iason eyes were closed and brought it down to his stomach. Iason’s eye snapped open and his breath caught in his throat. His vision grew blurry and his eyesight went red as the blood he coughed up dropped into his eyes. He clutched the knife that Riki held in his hand and Riki, still lost in the insanity and the song, dragged the knife up Iason’s torso, pulled it out, raised it over his head and with both hands, drove the knife into his Master’s twisted black heart.

The music went back down to a calm beat and Riki pulled the knife out of Iason’s heart. He walked out to the balcony, lighting a smoke on the way. He leaned against the railing, took one last drag, and rested it on the floor. He laid the ear mic next to it and jumped up on the railing, turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, the knife pressing against him. He smiled. 

_”Just to lose control just once…”_

The song ended, the recording stopped.

Riki fell back.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue probably won't make the first lick of sense if you haven't read "Taming Riki" by Kira Takenouchi. It's a WONDERFUL read. 
> 
> (I can't remember if she's "found God" for the fourth or fifth time again, so I have no idea if it's actually finished.)

Mongrel King – Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funerals went by quickly. Riki was the first Mongrel to be buried amongst the Elites, per Voshka’s direct request. Iason and Raoul both had elaborate burials, as commanded by Jupiter. There was not a dry eye at either funeral.

Xian sat in front of the terminal chatting with Omaki and Heiku.

“It’s still so hard to believe that they’re gone.” Omaki said. “They will indeed be missed.”

“Sorely” Heiku added. 

Xian nodded. “Raoul told Iason that blasted mongrel would be the death of Iason. He should have either freed him or sold him.”

“Raoul should have killed him in my tower that day.” Omaki said through gritted teeth.

“Agreed.” The two others said.

Juthian stood quietly and obediently by his Master’s side. However, the conversation between the three friends made him feel sick and uneasy. _’How can they talk about poor Riki like that? Iason and Raoul drove him to insanity. They both deserved punishment!’_ the eunuch thought.

He understood that the Blondies were hurting, but they shouldn’t have passed the blame onto Riki. Iason and Raoul were wrong, plain and simple.

“Please excuse me, dear friends. Aki is running around again after I specifically told him not to.”

“Oh, Heiku, I almost forgot! I sent you the papers for the Pet Academy. Just sign them and Aki will be on his way.”

“What? You’re giving up Aki, Omi?” Xian asked, smiling.

The blue eyed Blondie smirked. “Yes. He will be a silver-haired pet.”

“Good, because he’s killing me. Well, adieu, my friends.” Heiku cut the transmission.

“I’ll let you get back to work, Omi. I know you’re busy.”

“Unfortunately, Xian, I have a group of Galathians visiting my brothel. One here is a half-breed. Galathian and Xeronian. Don’t ask, I didn’t. He’s actually very attractive.” Omaki purred, curling a lock of hair around his finger.

“Really? I’ll swing by later on. Good-bye then.” Xian bowed his head, as did Omaki, and the screen went blank. Xian looked at Juthian through the reflection in the screen and smirked evilly. He stood and turned to his pet/furniture. “What’s wrong, Ju?” he asked sweetly.

Juthian, wiping tears from his eyes, spoke up. “It’s just evil that everyone is blaming Riki. He was driven to it.”

“So it’s Iason’s fault, then? Is that what you’re saying?”

Ju looked up into his Master’s eyes. “Yes. He and Lord Raoul drove Riki to insanity.”

Xian grinned. “Good job, Ju. Now I know that you are nothing less than a selfish little brat!” He stood, towering over the tiny man who looked at him with hurt and confusion in his eyes. “This blasphemy you speak of is unacceptable! You will be whipped for this, Juthian. Again!”

“What?! Why, Master?!”

*SLAP!!*

“Mind your tone, furniture!” With that, Xian got back on the terminal to make the arrangements.

Juthian ran to his room and cried. Nothing was like how it was before. Omaki was willingly giving up Aki with no remorse at all. Heiku made Ima get an abortion because the father of the child was still unknown, not to mention that he was paying Yousi no mind at all. Yui was given to Elusius Puck where he was beaten and raped on a daily basis. Katze and Daryl were nowhere to be found and now, Xian is treating Juthian like an unruly pet.

“It’s the same with Iason and Raoul.” He whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the heart of Tanagura, a tower looms over the metallic city. At the top of that tower is an oppressive super computer; a goddess to the people of Tanagura.

Jupiter, who watched all the events of her two favorite Blondies’ deaths was fueled with rage, but the sight of Riki taking his own life in a ravishing spiral or depression and turmoil eased her anger. Now, although she still mourns, she was more determined to enforce the General Code. Again, the Code was rewritten…

…along with the Blondie Elite Genetic Code.

Jupiter, for the first time ever, smirked.


End file.
